


Green

by emperorseijoh



Series: Color my Monochromatic world [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, but i swear we're about to go there now, changes, green - Freeform, still no romantic relationship, they're already second year here, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: Changes terrifies Kyungsoo.





	Green

Kyungsoo blink his eyes a few times to wash away the remaining sleepiness he feels right after his alarm rang a few seconds ago. When he can finally feel that he’s at least awake already, he reached for his alarm and turn it off before staring at the ceiling of his room.

He’s already on his second year at SNU and things already changes way too fast that Kyungsoo didn’t notice it at all. Now, that he’s thinking about it, everything really do changes during his first week at SNU or more specifically when he first met Jongdae and then Baekhyun. He can still remember how well their first meeting all together goes that they end up hanging out until they become friends for almost 2 years now.

It was after their meeting at the café near Kyungsoo’s building that he often meets the two, accidentally or planned.

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo stopped on his track when he heard someone calling his name across the hallway where he was heading. Turning around to confirm who’s the person who called him, Kyungsoo saw Jongdae smiling while waving at him at the end of the hallway. Most of the student on the said hallway send them looks and Kyungsoo can already feel how hot the tips of his ear is due to embarrassment but he can’t help but to wave his hand as well at Jongdae, the guy was smiling too happily at him, his eyes are hopeful for a wave back and damn his smile are just too _pretty_ that Kyungsoo can’t ignore him.

He stayed at his place when Jongdae drop his hand in favor of walking way too fast towards Kyungsoo and when he’s already standing in front of the latter, he smiles again. Kyungsoo almost smiled back, almost. “Where are you going, if you don’t mind me asking?” he asked. His voice slightly deep yet soft spoken.

“Library.” Kyungsoo answered shortly, Jongdae still smiling at him, unfazed.

“Can I come with you?”

He should say no, he’s supposed to say no, he’s not that kind of person who let people enter his life that easy even if it’s just coming with him at the Central Library to study, Kyungsoo should say no but as long as he stares back at Jongdae’s eyes he can’t bring himself to open his mouth and say the word ‘no’. Heck he shouldn’t even wave back at Jongdae earlier, he should just nod his head in acknowledgement and then turn around to leave the hallway but he didn’t, for some reason he didn’t. That’s why when he opened his mouth to answer, he’s not that shock anymore on his own answer.

“Sure.”

The two of them leave the science department building then. They both stopped at the café near the building to buy some coffee before going straight to the library. Iced Americano for Kyungsoo and Vanilla Iced coffee for Jongdae. After receiving their order Kyungsoo realized something, Jongdae smells like a coffee but not the way his Vanilla Iced smell like, the smell was something more similar to Baekhyun’s Iced coffee and it was odd yet comforting.

“Do you always order Vanilla Iced Coffee?” Kyungsoo thought before he realized that he blurted it out loud as his eyes widen in embarrassment and maybe he’s a little sacred that the guy beside him might find him weird but Jongdae surprises him again when he chuckle softly before answering genuinely.

“Yes. It’s my favorite.” He answered and after that the walk fall into a light conversation, momentarily asking question about each other before they end up sitting on one of the study table at the library and ending their conversation for a while in favor of actually studying and getting their works done.

Few weeks after Jongdae joined him at the library, the two of them always text each other asking if the other was free to study at the Central Library together again, at some occasion they say no to each other if they’re really busy as of that moment and when their schedule was conflicting but most of the time they end up sitting on one table at the library, working on their paper in comfortable silence but today Jongdae was not around to study with him, that’s why after a few hours, Kyungsoo leaves the place as he go straight to the cafeteria to eat.

When he’s on his way on queueing at the counter, someone suddenly tap his shoulder making him slightly jolted on his place before looking on his back to check who taps him. To his surprise it was Baekhyun. He didn’t see the latter after the café meeting but now that Baekhyun was standing in front of him, smiling like a puppy who finally found his owner in the midst of getting lost, Kyungsoo can’t help but to plastered a small smile on his lips.

“New hair?” Kyungsoo asked as his eyes travelled up to the new comer’s bubblegum pink hair. It amazes Kyungsoo how Baekhyun’s hair still looks so fluffy and soft after dying it, _it supposed to look at least a bit damaged right? _Kyungsoo thought before he stares back at Baekhyun’s eyes when he suddenly hold him on the shoulder and push him gently.

“Yeah, does it look nice on me?” Baekhyun asked back before smiling _cutely _at Kyungsoo. “Sorry for touching you it’s just, the queue was moving forward, we don’t want someone on my back to get mad do we?” he explained before removing his hand and stepping back a little to give Kyungsoo his personal space back.

“It looks good on you.” Kyungsoo admitted before he turned his back at Baekhyun, waiting for his turn at the counter.

“Let’s eat together then Kyungsoo-ssi!”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer but they still end up eating together, occasionally asking each other about their lives at the university so far and some personal question to get to know each other more.

After that, meeting with Jongdae and Baekhyun became a normal routine in Kyungsoo’s everyday life. Sometimes he even looked forward on meeting them and they even planned on eating together outside after a stressful week, and Kyungsoo can still remember how much he enjoyed the day that much in a while when the two decided that the three of them hang out on their free weekend.

At first Baekhyun wants to visit some amusement park but Jongdae wants to watch some movie and Kyungsoo, he just want to eat some good food and that’s how they end up stopping on a mall to play at some arcade so Baekhyun can release all of his energy that results to a loud laughter inside the arcade place, Jongdae laughing loudly at him as well and Kyungsoo smiling so widely at them and momentarily letting out a fit of chuckles. When Baekhyun was finally tired they immediately go straight to the supermarket department at the mall. Jongdae and Baekhyun pushing the cart side by side as they indulged themselves at Kyunsgoo’s silence, only talking when the latter asked them.

Warmth blossoms on his chest on how well the three of them work when they’re together, after spending weeks and months with the two, Kyungsoo already learns that the two of them was a really talkative and a loud kind of person, Kyungsoo let them to talk and be loud when they need it but the two fell in silence as well when Kyungsoo needs it. They never fail to surprise Kyungsoo that made him to be okay on casually opening up and letting them enter on his space. They don’t even need words to understand what the other wants.

When they’re finally done on doing grocery, they head back at the dorms where Chanyeol and the two lives. Unfortunately Chanyeol was out today for some classes that leave the three of them enjoy the whole dorm. The two helped Kyungsoo on sorting the grocery, placing the items on the fridge or at the cupboards in Kyungsoo’s guidance before he starts cooking their lunch, ordering the two to pick the movies they were about to watch for the whole day.

Despite of having different plans for the day, Kyungsoo was pleased that they were able to do all of them together that he ends up being more careful on the food he was cooking, wanting the two to eat something that is healthy and delicious so the day will be surely worth it and when he was done, Jongdae and Baekhyun was already sitting at the stool on the counter waiting for the foods.

Kyungsoo was nervously tapping his fingers at the counter when the two starts eating, praying that he still has his cooking skill with him and when the two look up at him with wide smiles, Kyungsoo can’t help but to, smile as well as he sigh in relief, eating with them as the two starts talking, complementing his food and stops in favor of laughing after Kyungsoo send them a glare, result of the embarrassment he’s feeling.

The afternoon went well with the three of them watching the whole series of Harry Potter. Kyungsoo learns that the two was just as nerd as he is, them, revealing that Chanyeol was right all along when he said to the two that the three of them will click that easily. Really, Kyungsoo can’t wish for anything more that day, well, maybe for Chanyeol to come home earlier at the dorms so Kyungsoo can check on his bestfriend’s well-being.

Kyungsoo was stop from reminiscing the events that occur after he met Jongdae and Baekhyun when someone ring his doorbell at exactly 1 am in the morning. Feeling the he’s more wide awake now. Kyungsoo stretches his limbs before sitting up and leaving his bed, walking towards his front door to open it and welcome Jongdae and Baekhyun.

“Should I cook ramyeon first before studying with the two of you?” Kyungsoo asked, opening his door more widely as he stepped aside so that the two can enter the apartment.

“Yes please.” Baekhyun answered before yawning as he removed his shoes and putting it neatly on Kyungsoo’s shoe rack, Jongdae following him.

“Okay. Close the door, yeah?” Jongdae nodded his head before Kyungsoo leave the front door, walking on his kitchen as he got some ramyeon from his cupboard.

When he starts cooking Jongdae immediately sat down on one of the tools, opening his book as he starts reading and jutting down notes on the piece of paper he got from the back pack he brought a long with him, while Baekhyun opened the fridge to get some cold water first before sitting on the stool as well, opening his own backpack to get his fillers.

It didn’t last long when Kyungsoo finished cooking the ramyeon, placing the casserole on the top of the counter as he handed some chopstick for the two, Baekhyun immediately putting his chopstick on the casserole only to be stopped with Kyungsoo who gently swatted his hand, earning a whine before Jongdae stood up from his seat with a chuckle and get each one of them a small bowl.

“What did I tell you when you’re eating ramen?” Kyungsoo asked with his deep strict voice that made Jongdae chuckle even more and Baekhyun scrunching his nose before pouting.

“Don’t eat directly on the casserole, make sure to use a bowl.” He answered like a child who get scolded before Jongdae pats him on his head.

“You can eat it now hyunnie.” Jongdae coos but it didn’t stop Baekhyun from smiling because he’s allowed to eat now. _He looks even more like a puppy now. _Kyungsoo thought as he sit down as well on one of the stools, eating his own share of ramen.

It’s the second week where Jongdae and Baekhyun knock on his door at exactly 1 am. Kyungsoo learns that Baekhyun tends to sleep early and then wake up during ungodly hours in favor of studying. He reasoned that it’s much more quieter and relaxing to study at this hours and it will remain fresh on his brain in the morning and he will be able to ace his finals while Jongdae on the other hand always reads his books that he doesn’t need to study at night so he sleep early too but woke up after Baekhyun just so he can join the latter so Baekhyun won’t feel lonely.

Now that he’s eating some ramen with the two as they study for the last day of their finals. Kyungsoo can’t help but to compare his life before and now. When he’s high school he becomes more self-reliance because there’s no Chanyeol who will just walked in to his table and pull him to relax a bit. He’s always been independent. He likes being alone, he likes that silence around him, heck he didn’t even let Chanyeol go to the same high school with him because he knows how much the older get a bit pressured when it comes to having a consistent strict grades that’s why it terrifies him how he suddenly changes when Jongdae and Baekhyun entered his life.

He’s suddenly not self-reliant, he often looked forward on studying with the two even though he likes studying alone before. He also starts on liking having something loud with him occasionally, it makes his life even more livelier. There’s a lot of changes in his life after he entered the university, it terrifies him because it’s new for him but somehow he can’t bring himself to regret anything he’s experiencing right now. Maybe it’s time for him to grow and enjoy things with people who’s willing to spend time with him. Maybe changes is not that bad at all.

It's like the green grass on the beautiful garden, despite of getting stepped on daily basis, it’s still strong and still growing. Like them, Kyungsoo will go on the flow of life, he will let himself grow because he’s not getting any younger anymore but he’ll make sure to be strong on the process.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late update, college sucks, i'm a bit busy starting this week but i swear i'll find time for this series!


End file.
